


Summer Lovin'

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, alcohol tw, dont look at me im trash, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has no filter and Marco wants him to shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



> http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/85792797494
> 
> [5/14/2014 11:37:11 PM] trash princess: SUMMER LOVIN  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:14 PM] trash princess: HAD ME A BLAAST  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:16 PM] trash princess: SUMMER LOVIN  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:18 PM] trash princess: DICK IN MY ASS  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:38 PM] trash princess: DRUNK JEAN SINGING THIS WHILE MARCO BLUSHES FURIOUSLY AND TRIES TO SHUT HIM UP  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:47 PM] satan: Y E S  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:49 PM] trash princess: NOTHING WORKS SO HE EVENTUALLY JUST KISSES HIM AND TAKES HIM HOME  
> [5/14/2014 11:37:58 PM] satan: PLS WRITE THAT  
> [5/14/2014 11:38:10 PM] trash princess: WILL DO CAPTAIN
> 
> love u carlee ur welcome

     To Marco, it seemed that tonight was one comment after another that had him rubbing his temples or pinching the bridge of his nose or just outright flinching. Every time he turned around he was presented with Jean and Eren or Jean and almost anyone yelling at each other. It wasn't even angry yelling. Jean was just so,  _so_  loud when he was drunk.

     To make matters worse, Jean had no filter. Marco had to hand it to the guy, he certainly kept him on his toes. He had tried to climb onto the table a few times already, but by the fourth time, Marco decided it was definitely time to bring him home.

     It was a difficult task to get Jean to stop trying to climb on the table, pull him out of the bar, get him into the car, and back home into bed. It was a difficult  _and_  horrendously mortifying task to do all that while Jean was trying to sing. Loudly and very off key.

     And for the icing on the proverbial cake, Jean wasn't singing the alphabet or even a real song; Jean was singing his own  _lovely_  rendition of Summer Lovin' from Grease.

     Marco froze immediately upon hearing his boyfriend's loud and somewhat obnoxious voice ring out, "SUMMER LOVIN', HAD ME A BLAST. SUMMER LOVIN', DICK IN MY ASS."

     "JEAN!," he squeaked, a blush burning up his face already. "Shhhhhh. Shh. Shut. Shut up, Jean. We're gonna go home. Come on."

     Jean continued to resist Marco's hands pulling on his. "But baaabyyyyy. C'mon I don't wanna go yet."

     "Jean,  _please_."

     Jean smirked before throwing his head back and howling, "MET A BOY CRAZY FOR ME. I MET A BOY, CUTE AS CA-"

     Marco cut Jean off as he captured the male's lips with his own. He sighed in relief as Jean's horrible wailing stopped. Carefully, he manuvered them around until Jean was finally buckled into the passenger side of Marco's car.

     "Hey, Marc?"

     "What, babe?"

     "Love you."

     Marco smiled as he turned the car on. "Love you too, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LOOK AT ME I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING OK


End file.
